Alone Meadow
by OhhHawtt.Damn
Summary: Bella finds the meadow. she not alone though, Laurent's there and bites her. The wolves kill him and find Bella after shes attacked some hikers. They run her out but then she starts kill tons of humans...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well i knew something like this would happen sooner or later. I felt bad though, cause i couldn't say goodbye to my family and friends. I was sure as hell glad Jake hadn't come with me though cause he stood there sniffing the air...

"Hello Bella. I am hungry you do know that right?" Laurent asked me. I couldn't speek though i so i just nodded, knowing that my voice would not be strong enough. His eyes were a dark burgundy so i obviously knew. I stood not knowing what to say or do, i wasn't scared thought. I couldn't be.

"Mmmm. You smell so delicious." His eyes closed and he sniffed again longer this time. "Victoria will be mad at me, but this will be better than what she had in mind for you."

Now i was scared, my back straightened. I knew that my life was still a danger magnet, it wasn't just all going to go smoothly after he left. I knew i should be gone right now, that van should of smooshed me that would of been better than this but it was also my sanity. He was real if Laurent was here looking at me with those burgundy eyes.

"Please just make it quick."I asked. As if he sensed or heard something/someone he was right in front of me in a second in a fighting position. A few seconds later he had me in his arms and running. "What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!"

He never told anything cause then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and blood being drawn from my body. It hurt, it actually hurt a lot more than i could imagine. Then i passed out only for a minute, cause that's when I felt the burning. I thought the blood being taken from my body hurt, but this burning... it was like nothing i have ever experienced. I felt the venom moving through me dominating everything in it's path like a tornado.

The pain finally began to fade from my finger tips and toes. I laid there another 20 breathes till i found i could let my muscles loose. My throat was the only thing that ever stayed burning. I heard some footsteps coming two pairs of feet, and deep breathing. My throat burned me till i couldn't stand it, my instincts kicked in and i got up and followed the beautiful scent that made my throat hurt.

I found the two hikers walking away from me all sweaty. One had a built body and short hair, the other had an okay body and longer hair he was also tall. I acted quickly and sprang on to the tall young man. The other one screamed but I drank quickly and caught him and drank from him also.

When i was finished i heard some foot falls behind me running quickly. I think i herad about five of them so i slowed to see what they were. They caught up behind me and they all moved into fighting stances. Until i turned around. I heard the low whimper from the russet brown wolf. They were about the size of horses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob POV

A female vampire was running from us now. Seemed this town just attracted them, not to long ago we killed that male vampire we found running from that little clearing. _Ugh_ _and they reek. _We followed not to far behind her. She was slowing, and came to a stop. We came in behind her and got in to an attack postition. She turned when i was going to jump. My heart lurched...

Bella POV

The brown wolf disappeared and a boy came around the corner. My heart would have lurched if it could but I could tell that his did. Jacob... "Jacob," I repeated out loud. My voice... It sounded... sounded like wind chimes.

My legs gave out on me right then. _What have you done bella? You killed those innocent men. What have I done?! _I felt horrible, my stomach was turning. It was surprising that my rock like legs could give out on me.

"Bella? Why, why did you kill those innocent guys." He asked pleading for an answer, that he didn't want to hear.

"I was so... Thirsty. It was burning my throat, and i couldn't take it. It hurt so bad..." I trailed off thinking of those men made my throat burn again. "Please let me live. I can't d-d-ie. I'll go on the vegetarian life style or something."

The black wolf was about to jump but jacob changed back quckly and jumped in his way. That's when the other wolves jumped into black Jacob from fighting with him. It was a big jumble of chaos so i decided to run from there. I ran for a few days and didn't stop.I got thrisy after running for a week or so. I was somewhere in British Columbia, Canada. I found some elk by a little stream, drinking. I jumped one when i was done with that one i smelled just when a breeze went by.

I was still in hunting mode, so when i smelled that lovely scent of something i ran to it. I got there and didn't even think twice i jumped on the campers one by one. I was full now and i deided to leave. I felt bad but i didn't really care. It felt as if i was losing my humanity. I haven't talked to anyone in the past few days but luckly i grabbed my cell phone.

"Alice?! It's me..." I called Alice but it went to voice mail right away. They must be hunting right now.... I wondered if she would realize it was me considering that my voice was different. It was Alice that gave me the cell phone when James attacked me last year around this time. She siad that it would end up being tracked back to Forks. But she should know it's me, she's vision girl. God i missed her.

I stayed in British Columbia not sure where to go. I turned into the moster though, and i didn't care. Edward wasn't here or any of the Cullens to help me and i didn't know exactly where the Denali's lived either. I could probably find them but i just couldn't face it if the Cullens were there and Alice was telling them what i have become.

I stayed here for about month. I didn't know what to do with the dead bodies so i buried them. Not just anywhere i still had emotions even though they were getting buried deep inside me. They were buried the closest i could get them to peaceful. I brought them back to Forks and brought them to the meadow, where my life ended. And then started, but life wasn't going to start again for them.

I don't remember how many people died because of me but it wasn't effecting me. I had hatred for humans, more so because i was jealous that they could live together and be normal. I wanted normal. I wanted to be human...

Police were after a 'murderer' human at that. The world wouldn't be able to handle the fact that they weren't really at the top of the food chain. I couldn't i know that cause look at what i am now. A preditor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat there in my apartment watching the local news laughing."These idiots are going to be one of those people on TV they are talking about. But they aren't going be in the news cause of me."

I decided to go on another hunt. I only attack men though. That's why the police consider it a murderer. I feel that woman have always been to weak and i don't want to make them weaker than they already are.

I made my rounds. I killed male killers and rapists usually. Like what Edward did when he was on his own for a while. I was full and my eyes glowed a bright red. Sometimes i would wear contacts and fake go to school but then i would go through a few pairs. I only went sometimes though cause wearing contacts was way to annoying, you could see all the scratches and what not.

Today i decided to go to school today. They were giving lectures to the guys in the school about the _murders. _At school (when i went) i was the prettiest one there and all the girls were green with envy. I love being immortal. While i was in class Alice called though telling me to leave the town i was in. This is how the conversation went.

"Bella? Bella you need to leave. Their coming for you!"Alice tried to explain but i cut her before she could say more.

"How do you know where i am? Wait you were probably spying on me through you visions?" Then i hung up not wanting to her nonsense babbling. While that went on my teacher was freaking out on me about phones in class and about listening to the teacher and respecting them.

I was in a bad mood now so in the middle of science class i just up and left with my purse. The teacher apparently called the principle while i was walking to my locker because they both came walking down the hallway pissed off with me. "Isabella. You can not just up and leave like that out of your classroom. It would be our fault if something happened to you during school hours."

"Do you even realize that you are not responsible for me at all. Oh yeah, and i live alone at home. Don't call me Isabella either." I looked at them instead of my locker. This was boring, i went through this every time i went to school. They all thought that i was going to leave school property. I was always in the library though. "Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not really all uptight and all and that i go to the library to get away from the teachers that drone on and on about stuff i don't care about?"

They looked at me like i was some kind of bomb they needed to defuse before it exploded. And i looked at them like they were idiots. I didn't have to try so hard to do that thought, because they were. They didn't have the mind like a vampire. I didn't have to listen to the teacher to understand this stuff because it went through my head and stuck there like a leech that wasn't wanted. I didn't want to remember all this boring stuff.

On my way home i decided to stop by the mall to get some new shoes and purse and such. I ended up getting some three inch cage heels (you know those ones that look like a cage or something) some new straight leg denim jeans and a black purse. They all went perfect together. I was like Alice, yet less obsessive about clothes.

I didn't really pay for anything because i had some kind of mind control thing going on. I guess that was my power. It helped me though. I could get a job easily but who needs a job when i am a model. Best job ever for a vampire unless we were working in the sun then i sparkled. What a weird thing for a vampire to do right? Sparkle... I think it should be more like burning up cause in life we are all as bad as they make us seem in the books and whatnot.

I got home and decided to have a hot shower to warm my cold skin for once. That's usually when i thought of the Cullen's. When i was feeling warm.

I was done changing into some clean clothes and i smelled it. Someone else in my place. Nothing like a werewolf or a shape shifter or a human, It was vampire. I say werewolf and shape shifter cause when i was hunting i ran into a real werewolf, not like the shape shifters in Forks that protected, these ones truly went after humans.

I smelled again. I wonder who it is. Wait i smell two others with the first scent...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapeter 5

I stood there frozen, not sure of what to do. I heard their footsteps behind me, i turned with inhuman spee and say them there. Three of them stood there with their hoos up and covering half of their faces. Two of them were male, you could tell by the hieght and buld of them. The other was a small female.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice hard even though i felt weak at the moment.

"You should know who we are. We are the ones that keep the rules of vampires in tact." The one in the middle explained. He had such a beautiful voice. I went over to the couch and sat down.

"Well i didn't know. I have nobody else with me because they were killed. Not by me but the wolves in Forks did it. I didn't care so much for him. Only because his friends are the ones who tried to kill me while i was still human." I really hated going over this with anyone. It was a weak memory but it was Edward who'd came to save me from James. That was an important part of my life.

"You may or may not know Laurent, James, and Victoria?" The one in the middle flinched. He looked up to reveal his face to me, at the same time his hood fell off. I felt my breath leave me. "Edward..." It came out in less then a whisper.

His face looked sadned at the moment. "Jane, Demitri can you please leave us to talk in private for a few minutes?"

"She might attack you though we can not leave you here alone with her." Jane looked intent on not leaving.

I tried to see if it really was my power to be persuassive (?!) I looked her straight into her eyes and spoke."I wouldn't hurt Edward. He is a friend of mine..." She narrowed her eyes at me then she spoke.

"No i will not leave him alone in here with her." Great i guess humans are just stupid. Edward was persuassive though i knew that from when i was human. I knew this because of when he took me out to the office when i was human. I fainted from the sight of blood and he found me on the ground apperantly green. He got me out of science class that day and drove me home.

"You can at least wait in the other room. We won't be entirely alone if your in there." They left the room without another word.

"You left me. You left me and behind without any protection. You know that i couldn't even walk in a strait line..." I stood there with dry tears in my eyes. It hurt to much to be here so i left out the window. I heard him behind me and the other two that had come with him farther behind, but i didn't stop.

He had caught up with me eventually he was always faster than all the other Cullens. I stopped, why bother running if he was just going to kill me? I had killed so many people. He would never fogive me. Laurent took my soul, something that Edward never wanted to happen.

"Bella. I wanted to protect you-" _He wanted to protect me!? How is leaving me going to protect me? No one knew what Victoria was up to. _I glared at him for a few seconds, my attention moved elsewhere when Jane and Demitri walked through the trees...

We were in the meadow. I didn't think i ran for that long. It was actually a sunny day in Forks also. I turned towards Edward. My breath caught. He was hansome-NO! I will not take him back, not after what he did to me. I heard his intake of breath. I looked down to see i was standing directly in the sunlight with my short shorts, heels, and my black long sleeved shirt that was tied in the back. I was sparkling, just like him... NO!!!!!! I will not go back to him ever!

"I think you should come back to Voltura." Jane said speaking in a low voice. I heard a growl next to me.

"Why should you think that? I have been avoiding them to not get in trouble." I replied.

"Your gift would please Aro. He has his other shield but shes not as strong as you. We could try to inflict your powers. See if they will extend further than your mind." i decided what the hey they're going to kill me right here and now if don't go and maybe Aro will spare my life and let me join him.


End file.
